


Festive

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Drabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Gabe’s got one take on how to make the bunker more festive.  Dean has another.  Cas thinks they both missed the mark.





	Festive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Christmas caroling](https://i.imgur.com/eBYDygM.jpg).

“I don’t understand the purpose of this,” Cas said, staring at the tape deck Dean had just set next to Gabriel’s monstrosity in the library.

“Hey, if they wanna be festive, we’ll be festive,” Dean said. He hit play.

[Guitar chords](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nohsj5yI9Gc&list=PLU_DLDJXiZ_ZUMvWg9UWI4FekhTlKyUIN) echoed through the bunker. Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

“Hey, don’t tell me Meta-douche left the Grinch out of your pop culture info-dump,” Dean said with a smirk.

“He did not,” Cas agreed. “That does not, however, clarify how _that_ is meant to be ‘festive.’”

Dean shook his head. “It’s hella more festive than that stupid thing. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“The same could be said for you,” Cas retorted, though he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching as he repressed the desire to laugh. Then he became serious again. “Assuming your intent is not entirely facetious, there is one flaw in your plan.”

“Nope,” Dean said, “I see where you’re going, and I beat you there. Why do you think I picked something with such a strong beat? Eileen loves a good groove. Gal after my own heart.”

“She had better not be,” Castiel said. “Unlike my brother, I do _not_ share.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Cas knew it was a figure of speech, but it was fun to annoy Dean by assuming he was being literal. Cas reached over and hit the stop button.

“Are you quite finished?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Dean replied. “Party pooper.”

“I merely thought you might wish to make better use of the next hour or so before your brother, my brother, and Eileen return.”

Dean’s eyes widened comically, and Cas found himself being dragged by the hand towards their room. Now this, Cas thought, was more like his idea of “festive.”


End file.
